Not Yet Anyway
by imagined-experiences
Summary: Silver is supposed to be a female element attacked, corroded by Sulfur, the male element. Yet, Nicolas feels more like silver and Perenelle is his sulfur.


_For Schermionie who loves the pairing and is awesome and sick. *brilliant, I meant brilliant. And for Landry's day, because Landry is the best name ever. _

_It's been a long time I haven't posted nor written fan fiction I'm a little hesitant about this one. Especially as it is not betaread. All thoughts and comments are welcomed._

* * *

As an alchemist, Nicolas has to be curious. He has to analyze the basic, muggle reactions and make conclusion which will help him. So, even if it's prohibited, he authorizes himself an immersion in muggle life for a year.

Chemistry and elements are is daily routine, he doesn't need much more. The thrill when he gets to discover something new or notice something no one ever did before, there is nothing that can be compared to it.

He works every day; his muggles companions don't understand him. Life is short, they say. And they try to find him girls and distractions he doesn't need nor want.

Anyway, life is not that short for him. If muggles live only up to fifty in those times, he is a wizard. He will live twice longer as them. He'll do twice more work as them. He'll discover so much more than them. Especially if he stays focused on his work.

It's easy for him really, his only interest is chemistry.

* * *

_Until she appears and breaks his routine._

* * *

Perenelle is not a distraction sent by the other muggles alchemists, she is one herself. Which is rare and intriguing, considering she's a female. But maybe it isn't odd in muggle world after all.

After some times working by her side, he discovers that she is more perspicacious than her male counterparts. He decides to work with her really soon after that. Work at two is easier and quicker.

Unfortunately, it is not only work that interests Perenelle. Nicolas recognizes the flirting signs and how she touches him. He is not interest in any of this, but he can't make her understand this.

* * *

_Silver is supposed to be a female element attacked, corroded by Sulfur, the male element. Yet, Nicolas feels more like silver and Perenelle is his sulfur._

* * *

When even his work suffers from her intentions, he tries cutting of all links with her. It doesn't work though, he needs her help and her vision of things. Nicolas decides to let her do, he just ignores her advances and doesn't respond to them. And after a while, she understands.

It's only then that Nicolas decides he misses her attitude. She has changed, yes. She is more distant and cordial, yet he feels like it isn't right for them. Their -her- little game is missed. Even the work seems duller and for Nicolas, it means something. Though, he doesn't act and doesn't tell her he misses it. He will get over it anyway.

* * *

Their platonic relation goes on for more than a year now, he's spending more time than he thought in the muggle world. It's time for him to go back to magic and leave this muggle world behind.

He announces it to Perenelle the same night he intent on going back to his world. He doesn't mention magic, just another village far away from there. It only takes one look in her eyes to understand her pain. He had never seen this before. It's something he can't explain.

Perenelle is a smart girl and Nicolas is pleased to see she doesn't ask him to stay there. She only ask for help on her last project before he leaves. He can't help but agree.

Their last project is a total fail in terms of discoveries and sciences. It has turned out that Perenelle only wanted to spend some more time with him. The chemical reaction that she had supposedly discovered is nothing to compare with the electricity Nicolas feels when her lips touched his.

He has been caught, he realizes. But he leaves anyway and he is sure that the hurted look will comeback on Perenelle's eyes when she'll see her empty bed in the morning.

His first days back in the wizarding world pass by in a blur. There is so much too share and show, he doesn't have the time to miss Perenelle. Unfortunately, his mind goes back to her real soon after that. The house is empty with no noises. It seems void to him; he can't work.

However going back to Perenelle is not an option, he reasons. She is a distraction. She is a muggle.

He returns to see her two days after.

Her smile when he comes back makes him realizes he should have nerve left in the first place.

Of course, he misses the magic and the potions, but he would miss her more and he can't work if he misses her.

It's a crime to reveal that he's a wizard but he does it anyway. She is mesmerized and curious. He knows he has made the right decision letting her know even if they have to stay away from his magic world.

At night they whisper of them going to live with the wizards. They realizes it won't happen soon, not with the current conditions. Maybe in another time, when smarter, more evolved versions of human will understand that there is no risk to et some exceptional muggles live with them. But they don't have that time. Not yet at least.


End file.
